User talk:Lol-ionel!
Copying my Info Page Hello, Lol-ionel! I have a question: Why do you have copied my info page? Pictures, subtitles, titles (even though you have changed them up a bit), all identical. I ask you a little bit to change yours info page, so it was not like mine, okay? Thank you. CureLalka (talk) 12:58, September 14, 2014 (UTC) :Alright, you can leave your talk page in my style, but the only thing that I ask, change it, that was not similar to mine. Thanks again. CureLalka (talk) 13:17, September 14, 2014 (UTC) ::You welcome :) CureLalka (talk) 14:10, September 14, 2014 (UTC) 691597 (talk) 08:48, October 5, 2014 (UTC)hi Hi!, I would just like o ask where'd you get the latest picture you uploaded here, particularly the Dark Tender, please answer me thanks you!, ^_^ Speaking in Haru no Carnival How do you know that not every Cure in the movie will not have speaking lines? Haru no Carnival might make all girls speak. CureHibiki (talk) 10:41, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Yeah...I see why you did it now. I added something to the trivia saying that there might be some Cures and Mascots with no speaking lines. CureHibiki (talk) 10:58, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Pic Please don't delete any messages from my talk page and please undo my messages. Tama71999 (talk) 8:14 December 21, 2014 (UTC) When I checked the characters, the pictures weren't there. Tama71999 (talk) 8:30 December 21, 2014 (UTC) well here's 10K Yeah I knew I was really close to 10K edits. the trouble is most of those are corrections. So with this I know I just hit it Shadowneko (talk) 11:44, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: Learning Japanese Actually...I can understand maybe a quarter of what they're saying in the raw episodes but...I'm a beginner and have a lot more to learn^^ (I know maybe a quarter of the Japanese language). CureHibiki (talk) 03:54, January 7, 2015 (UTC) I'm a lot better at Japanese then most of my class mates due to watching Anime (with eng subs). I know!!!!! I can't wait till Go! Princess airs! Sadly..I won't be able to watch Happiness Charge live this weekend because I'm going to the beach on Saturday and Sunday...(*cries*). Cure Flora is my favourite! She is so kawaii~ CureHibiki (talk) 04:06, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Re:Going to miss episode 47 Yeah, I know. That's where I watch the episodes with english subs^^ But i like watching it live. CureHibiki (talk) 04:16, January 7, 2015 (UTC) I know that if he keeps it ups I'll ask the wika admins to do an IP ban. Shadowneko (talk) 13:12, January 24, 2015 (UTC) *Again, it's not wika, it's Wikia, also the people who own Wikia are not admins, they're called staff, just so u know. :) EmberPrismDX Updates Hey, just wanted to say you don't have to say "update" every single time you make an edit. CureHibiki (talk) 00:15, January 25, 2015 (UTC) But we know you're updating the page so you don't have to say "update".CureHibiki (talk) 00:18, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Ok Understand (Lionel-Sama 00:20, January 25, 2015 (UTC)) Haru no Carnival images I got those from tumblr, but I'm not sure where they originally were. They may be on the website or they appeared in an article, but that's all I gathered. Walking On Sunshine (talk) 22:22, January 30, 2015 (UTC) mess on Internation Page Wiki always glitches out on my edits for some reason. Ask Walking On Sunshine to undo because for some reason, I can't undo it. CureHibiki (talk) 09:57, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, for telling her^^ Also, could I create GPPC01 page tomorrow? It's just so I can the basics down and have correct grammar on there and next week (and weeks after) if you're here you may create the page if you are here of the time of airing. CureHibiki (talk) 10:10, January 31, 2015 (UTC) GPPC01 Thanks for the idea^^ I'll do it now^^ CureHibiki (talk) 10:28, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Shadowneko I think she meant that she's going to do the summary. Not the episode page. CureHibiki (talk) 23:02, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Yui Grammar. That's why. Also, can you not create character pages? I hate having to fix your grammar. CureHibiki (talk) 00:42, February 1, 2015 (UTC) I know about the learning diability thing but the grammar isn't the best thing. CureHibiki (talk) 00:55, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Blog blog Am going to check it out :) (Also, I was just correcting grammar on GPPC01, I didn't add that point).CureHibiki (talk) 02:27, February 13, 2015 (UTC)